Many inkjet recording apparatuses include pairs of rollers that each transport a sheet while nipping the sheet therebetween. Such a pair of rollers includes a transporting roller that rotates by receiving a driving force transmitted thereto from a motor, and a follower roller that faces the transporting roller and rotates by following the rotation of the transporting roller. The transporting roller is rotatably supported by a bearing.
In a known image forming apparatus, a bearing that supports a roller is attached to a frame by inserting the bearing into an opening, provided in the frame, in the axial direction of the roller.